4 More Random Oneshots
by TweenisodeOrange
Summary: It's that time again! The second annual Halloween contest that I'm actually doing on time this year! These are all written very quickly, so they're not as polished as usual, but I'm having fun.
1. Roman

**Well, here we go again with the Halloween four-shots. How long has it been since I last updated? Sheesh, almost a year! Well, college life is busy, but I do like the challenge of churning out one-shots in a short amount of time. It makes for some interesting ideas.**

**So, let's get this party started! Who here likes the Percy Jackson series?**

**Roman**

_The Roman empire was the greatest of its time, spanning the known world. After nearly a thousand years of prosperity, it fell._

_Or Did It?_

Jenny made her way down the hill towards the highway just outside Berkeley, California. It had been a long trip, crossing the country, meeting the giant she-wolf, Lupa, and finally following the new homing beacon her mother had given her down the west coast. The beacon was going nuts now, pointing straight at a maintenance gate beside the highway tunnel under the hill.

Along this whole journey, she'd been hoping to find some answers to why she'd had to leave home, but all it had done was raise more questions. She still remembered leaving clearly.

_Flashback- two weeks ago_

It had started out with just another normal monster attack; some crazy lion-dog-scorpion hybrid with sharp teeth. Jenny dispatched it without too much difficulty, but for some reason it had really gotten to Mz. Wakeman.

"Mom, what's the big deal?" Jen finally asked in irritation after two days of her mom nervously peeking out the window and jumping at unexpected noises. "I've fought off monster three times that size before, but you're acting like it's going to come back and strangle you in your sleep or something!"

"It might," Mz. Wakeman admitted, "But that's not what I'm worried about."

"What?" Jenny asked in surprise, "Mom, what do you mean?"

The inventor sighed and pulled out a large blue-print. "XJ-9, do you ever really look at this?"

"Mom, those are my blue-prints. I look at them _all the time_. Like whenever I need a tune-up or—"

"I mean _really_ look at it!" She pointed to the bottom left corner where there were two signatures. _Nora Wakeman_ and… _Vulcan_? That was it. No first name, no initials, just Vulcan.

"Vulcan? Aren't they the pointy-eared people from—"

"Vulcan was a close colleague of mine when I started working on the XJ-series. He became personally involved when I started designing _you_." Nora explained.

"He helped you _design _me?" Jenny asked incredulously.

"Yes. I suppose if I'm considered your mother, he would be… well… your _father_."

"What! My father?" Jenny was now near hysterical, "How come I've never met him? Why didn't you ever tell me this before?"

"Well, he had to… go away before I started building you. He had to deal with some, ah, family matters, as it were."

"And you've never seen him since?"

"No, although just a few days ago, I did get a letter." Her mother admitted, "A letter saying that monsters from the underworld may begin to appear, like the Manticore you fought. It said that when they appeared, you needed to go to northern California."

"Why? Who the heck is this guy, if he knew the monster would be coming, and he wants me to go to California?" Jenny asked angrily. She defiantly didn't want to leave just because some guy her mom used to know wanted her to.

"Well XJ-9, doesn't his name sound familiar to you?" Nora asked.

"Other than reminding me of an old sci-fi show? Well…" She searcher her memory banks, "Vulcan… was the name of the Roman god of fire and blacksmithing."

"Exactly."

"So, what does that have to do with anything?"

"XJ-9, he _is_ the Roman god of blacksmithing."

_Back to the present_

So Jenny left home, bringing along the letter from Vulcan and her blue-prints. According to the letter, she'd need them as credentials, whatever that meant. Now she found herself just across the highway from the door her beacon was pointing to. It was guarded by a bored looking kid with blonde hair and braces wearing a purple shirt. It wouldn't have mattered if it had been guarded by a whole army of Manticores, Jenny knew that her answers were behind that door.

She jumped across the highway in one leap, startling the blonde kid out of his boredom.

"Hey! Uh, halt! Who goes there?" He pulled out a spear with a golden point, but Jen doubted he knew how to use it well, considering how he was holding it.

"Calm down. My name's Jenny, I've been following a beacon here…" Maybe this was the time to use her credentials… "Here. Do you know anything about Vulcan?" She asked as she handed him the letter.

The boy's eyes widened as he read the letter. "You're an automaton…"

"Uh… yeah." Jenny wondered why he was using the archaic term for robot.

"But you're also a Daughter of Vulcan?"

"Um… if you want to think of it that way."

The boy smiled, showing off his massive braces. "Wow, a new recruit! I'm Chester, welcome to Camp Jupiter!"

**Yeah... I hope this wasn't too confusing for people who haven't read the Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus series. If you are confused, well, you should read the books. They are very good. Rick Riordan is one of my favorite authors.**


	2. Reality

**So, this is sort of a sequel-ish thing to one of my longer stories, "I Guess You had to be There". No, I am not making an actual sequel to that story. I don't have any ideas beyond what's outlined here, and it'd take too long.**

**Reality**

"_Is this the real life/ is this just fantasy?/ Caught in a landslide/ no escape from reality"_

_-Queen, Bohemian Rhapsody _

Reality, or at least your perception of it, is a pretty fickle thing. Take when I fought along-side the Nicktoons last year. Before that, I'd been quite certain that they were fiction and that reality was what I saw around me every day at home. But then my family friend got attacked by a Pouncer and I ended up in the Nicktoons Universal Plane. Suddenly my view of reality got a lot bigger.

Of course, some people have a hard time with this concept. Like the kid I'm babysitting today. He's a friend of my brother, about 12 years old. I honestly don't think he needs a baby sitter at this age, heck, I was 12 when I first started babysitting. His parents disagree for whatever reason, and I'm not about to complain when I'm getting paid seven dollars an hour.

The kid and I have been in a bit of a conflict ever since my brother stupidly told him the story of what happened to me last summer. Now he thinks I'm insane, but after almost a year of sitting him and not going on a psychotic rampage, I've at least convinced him I'm the good kind of insane, and not the kind that kills kids.

"Are you sure you're not contagious?" He asked me for the fifth time tonight after I broke into a coughing fit. I've had a sinus infection for the past week.

"Yes I'm sure. Sinus infections aren't caused by pathogens, they're caused by an unhealthy build-up of snot." I told him.

We were watching _Avatar: the Last Airbender _on Netflix. I was trying to watch the whole series through again before _Legend of Korra_ came out. I was way ahead of schedule, but at least I was enjoying the show. This kid just liked to watch it because he could.

I blew my nose and threw yet another tissue onto the growing pile in the trash-can. The kid gave the overflowing bin an apprehensive look. He was giving me an even wider breadth than usual, like he was more afraid of catching a cold than of my supposed insanity. The whole deal was getting annoying. What was I supposed to do? I'd already shown him the video from my old phone, but that still hadn't convinced him. I wished for the uptillionth time that year that someone, Manny, Timmy, Jenny, even Neutron, would show up and at least say 'hi'. Jimmy had said before I left that if the Nicktoons ever needed help again they'd call on me to lend a hand, but really, I'd be happy if someone just came to assure me that it wasn't all just a dream. That the video on my phone isn't just a glitch, or something somebody edited in.

We had been watching TV for about an hour when I heard the knocking. I could tell from just the patter that whoever it was, they were more than a little frantic.

"I'll get it." I told the kid. You never know when some crazy child abductor might knock on your door. I grabbed a large umbrella to use as a weapon before I opened the door.

You may have seen this coming since I'm telling this story, but I was floored when Timmy and Jimmy tumbled into the entryway.

"I-I-I-ah… you're… what?" I stammered.

"Hey, here you are! Your sister said you'd be here." Timmy grinned as he slammed the door shut behind him. I head a distinct _slam_ of something colliding with the other side.

"I-ah… wha…why are…" I continued to stammer.

"We've come to see you, but I'm afraid we may have allowed something to infiltrate the viewer's world when we crossed the inter-verse gap." Jimmy said.

I finally reconnected my brain. "Why are you here? What's going on?"

"We don't have time to talk here, I'll explain on the way!" Jimmy said impatiently.

I folded my arms to make it clear I wasn't going anywhere until I got some answers.

"Ok, long story short!" Timmy exclaimed, "Some magician unlocked an old cave with some sort of spell to create these monsters called Morbirim, they're taking over and going crazy, and one followed us here. Can you please help us get rid of it before it causes mass mayhem?"

I smiled. "Sure, but I want to show someone something first." I turned and called into the living room, "Hey kid, come in here!"

"What? Who are you talking to, some friends from school or—" He fell silent when he came into the entryway.

"Yeah, they're Nicktoons. Still think I'm crazy?"

**Why have both my entries so far been cliff-hangers?**


	3. Voyage

**Author's Note: Remember how I said I was going to post this last weekend? Hah, yeah, that didn't happen. I had some writer's block, and, you know, midterms and stuff. October's just full of tests, unfortunately. But now midterms are over and I can get on with studying for finals. YAAAY! :( **

**Anywho, I really like writing these one-shots, because it gives me a chance to write for stories I wouldn't normally. Like this. I'm a huge Duck Comics/ Ducktales fan, and while I actually have a really hard time writing for it (I always feel like I'm getting Uncle Scrooge's character wrong, probably because I can't write his accent) I took this as a chance to challenge myself. It turned out better than I'd hoped.**

_Because really, who doesn't like a good voyage?_

Scrooge McDuck was not a gambler. You could ask anyone who knew him, and they would all tell you so. However, if you asked the Duck himself, he would say that being in big business was big enough of a gamble already. Adding extra risks of games where the house always wins was foolishness at its finest. No, he took enough chances just being the world's richest duck.

One such chance was waiting on the Duckburg pier that morning. It was a hydrofoil, a boat designed to skim over the water at ridiculously high speeds, the biggest hydrofoil anyone down at the docks that day had ever seen. It was the size of a cargo ship.

"Gyro, you've been working on this for months," Mr. McDuck said to his hired inventor as they inspected the ship, "Every other inventor I talked to said it would take _years_ to develop the technology. You're sure she's ship-shape?"

"Absolutely Mr. McDuck!" Gyro Gearloose assured his boss, "The main issue was creating a fuel that would last a hydrofoil of this size all the way across the Atlantic without stopping to refill. After that, the boat itself was easy."

Mr. McDuck nodded in satisfaction as he inspected the loading dock. He was about to climb up to the deck when he realized something.

"Er, Gyro, where's the deck?"

"Well, Mr. McDuck, this boat will be traveling at the same speed as an airplane. With that speed, the spray it'll kick up will be incredibly fast, and dangerous. This skiff will be piloted from the inside like a submarine." Gyro explained.

"Hmm…" the old business duck contemplated. "It's been a while since me shipping days. I suppose if you say so it'll work. However, I'd still like a second opinion from someone who's had _recent_ experience with ocean travel." He looked at his pocket-watch and frowned in annoyance, "_If_ he ever gets his shiftless pinfeathers _up_ here!"

"I'm over here Uncle Scrooge!" A squawking voice called from down the dock. Uncle Scrooge and Gyro poked their heads out of the loading bay to see Donald running to them.

"Well, you took your sweet time, dinae you?" Scrooge called back moodily.

"Sorry, I had to say goodbye to Daisy before I left." Donald apologized, before adding under his breath, "Just because _your_ girlfriend lives in Canada, you can't understand my own relationship…" He soon descended to incomprehensible muttering.

"Well, just take a look over Gyro's hydrofoil and tell me if you find anything that might cause problems." Uncle Scrooge directed as he moved on to inspecting the cargo.

Donald sighed nervously and boarded the ship. Ever since he'd gotten back from the Navy, everyone had suddenly expected him to be an expert on all kinds of watercraft. No matter how many times he pointed out that he'd been working either in the kitchen, clean-up, or the navigation room the whole time, everyone just kept on asking him for advice or help with their boats. All the poor duck could do was try his best not to make things worse.

"Get a move-on!" Uncle Scrooge urged in his usual impatient way, "We need to be ready to go by the time Launchpad and the boys get back from their Junior Woodchucks campout in an hour."

_Roughly an hour later_

"Quackarooni! Look at the size of it!" Huey exclaimed when the triplets arrived at the docks.

"Yeah! Hard to believe something that size could cross the Atlantic in less than a day!" Louey agreed.

"But if anyone can do it, it's Unca Scrooge!" Dewey said confidently. The three young ducks boarded the hydrofoil and found their great-uncle at the helm.

"Ah, there you are boys!" Uncle Scrooge turned to see the kids, "Are you ready to go?"

"Aye-aye Unca Scrooge!" The three declared in unison, saluting sharply, like they'd seen Donald do when he was in the Navy.

The old duck chuckled and followed the triplets into the cargo hold.

"So, boys, where's Launchpad?" he asked.

"Helpin' Unca Donald load the rest of the cargo!" Louey said. They soon found the two carrying one last very heavy box.

"Hey Mr. McD!" Launchpad gave a cheery wave when he saw his boss. Unfortunately this caused him to drop the box onto Donald's unprotected foot. "Oops, sorry Don."

Donald probably didn't hear him over his own incomprehensible howls of pain.

_Later, out at sea._

"Three quarters of the way there, and everything is running smoothly." Uncle Scrooge commented proudly as they passed an island. "We should be making port in France in just under two hours."

"Smoothly?" Launchpad asked incredulously, "You can feel every little wave we hit!" He gave an ill groan, "I think I'm going top-side, I need some air."

"Ya can't do that Luanchpad!" Louey warned him, "Gyro said this boat's traveling as fast as an airplane!"

"No problaemo!" the pilot reassured the triplets, "I fly open-cockpits all the time." He climbed up the stairs and opened the hatch.

"The speed isn't what you have to worry about!" Donald called out, "It's the spray the hull kicks up!"

"What was tha—WHOA!" as soon as the hatch opened, Launchpad was doused in high-speed water-droplets.

The triplets cringed. "That's gotta hurt." Dewey commented.

"What's all this shenanigans?" Uncle Scrooge asked as he turned back to investigate, "Who opened the top-hatch?"

"Take a guess." Donald said.

"Aye, that's no surprise." The multi-quintilion-aire rolled his eyes as Launchpad forced the hatch shut.

"Sorry Mr. McD, but I _am _feeling much better! Heh, well, now that I've gotten over the shock."

Suddenly, an alarm rang in the navigation room. The ducks all ran to the helm to see what the problem was.

"Looks like we've winged something!" Donald said as he checked the monitors.

"What on Earth could we have hit?" Mr. McDuck asked, "I plotted the course meself, to make sure we didn't run into any shoals or rock-barriers."

"Maybe it was a whale." Launchpad guessed.

The triplets were looking out the window, where, through the spray the hydrofoil was kicking up, you could just make out a dark shape.

"Maybe it was another ship." Huey said confidently enough to rule out the maybe.

"Another ship? We've had this route planned long enough for anyone else to know not to come this way, and we're too far out at sea for a local fishing vessel!" Donald rationalized.

"Well, it sure looks like a ship, and it also looks like it's coming back around for a front-on collision!" Dewey exclaimed.

Uncle Scrooge took a look at their radar. "Blow me down! It_ is_ a ship! That settles it, I'm bringing her to a stop. Too much went into this skimmer to lose her to a crash."

Their sudden reduction of speed threw everyone off their feet, but it also caused the mystery ship to miss its mark by a good ten yards. After the spray died down, they could finally see the rogue clearly.

"I should have known!" Scrooge yelled angrily as soon as he spotted the familiar flag, "Flintheart Glomgold, you're a dirty, under-hand crook who can't live with the fact that some people are better than you! You cowardly, sneaky—"

"He's in another boat several yards across the water from us. I doubt very much that he can here you." Donald reminded his Uncle.

"Uh, do we have a plan of action?" Launchpad asked worriedly, "Cuz' it looks like he's coming back around for another shot."

"We can out run him, right Unca Scrooge?" Huey said confidently, "We're in the fastest boat ever to sail the Atlantic!"

"Long distance, yes, but it looks like Flintheart's ship is something of a sprinter." Uncle Scrooge explained, "He probably waited for us on that island we just passed with enough fuel to double our speed."

"Well then, we'll just have to _run out_ his fuel!" Louey declared. Everyone gave him blank stares. "If he's goin' really fast and turning a lot, he'll use up his fuel faster! We just have to _out-maneuver_ him!"

"A brilliant idea, Louey!" His brothers congratulated him.

"It's worth a try." Donald said as he grabbed the helm. He punched the accelerator just in time to avoid another charge from Glomgold's ship. It was fast, but its turning was terrible. It was surprisingly easy to avoid by just changing speed and turning a bit as soon as their opponent tried another charge.

This didn't stop Scrooge McDuck from yelling in panic every time they avoided another collision.

"Right! Left! Hit the brakes! Wait, ships don't have brakes… Look out, on your left, your left!"

"Calm down, wouldja?" Donald yelped, "And leggo my arm, you're cutting off the circulation!"

Finally, after about twenty minutes, Flintheart's boat stalled in the water after a turn. It putter forward a few more feet before stopping completely.

"Haha!" Uncle Scrooge laughed in triumph, "We'll send the Coast Guard back for yeh when we reach France, Flinty!"

"Again, he can't hear you." Donald restated.

"Eh, that's probably for the best." Launchpad said, looking out the window as a figure hopped angrily up and down inside the other boat, "I'm sure we don't want to hear what _he's _saying."

**A/N: Next chapter should be up tomorrow. Hopefully the problems I've been having with the uploader will be fixed by then.**


	4. Magic

_**Ok, I've decided I'm definitely going to expand on the "Cartoon characters going to a magic school in America" idea. Whether it'll get to this site remains to be seen.**_

_**I ran out of cartoon characters to fill up the class, so I made up some names. They aren't important parts of the story, they're just there for some one-off jokes.**_

**Magic**

_Magic and Technology are often seen as opposites; incompatible even. However, such is not the case. In fact, the American Magical Educational System has classes just for learning to combine magic and technology. Although, really, sometimes all you need is common sense._

"Hello, and welcome to Magical-Mechanical Integration 111. I'm Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz, and I'll be you instructor this semester…" The teacher read in a bored monotone, not even looking up from his notecard as the class filed into their desks. "Prerequisites for this class are Charms 105 and Transfiguration 109. Concurrent enrollment in one is acceptable, but not in both. If you believe you have registered for the wrong class, please speak with the school councilor." He finally looked up from his notes and took in the small class. The entire front row was empty.

"So, uh, this is my first year teaching, so, if there are any questions or—" Doof was interrupted when three boys burst in the door.

"Sorry we're late, we got lost." The first, a red-head with a large pointy nose explained. The second, a tall boy with green hair, nodded.

"Uh, sorry, but I think you're still lost." Dr. Doofenshmirtz told them, "This is Magical-Mechanical Integration 111. The Charms 105 class is at the end of the hall."

"We've all tested out of Charms 105." The third boy said. He was short with swirly brown hair. "I've also tested out of Transfiguration 109."

"Alright, fine." The teacher sighed impatiently, "But aren't you kids a little young to be taking a 111-level class?"

"Yes, yes we are." The pointy nosed kid replied simply.

"Yeah, well, go sit down, I gotta take roll." Doof picked up a sheet of paper as they filled in the front row.

"Aberdeen, Jeffry."

"Here."

"Caputt, Rachel."

"Huh?"

"Fenton, Jazz."

"Here."

"Fletcher, Ferb."

Ferb gave a thumbs up. Doof gave him an appraising look before continuing.

"Flynn, uh…Pahineus?"

"It's pronounced 'Fin-e-us'." Phineas corrected him.

"Yikes, I'm gonna have a hard time remembering that one." Doof complained, "And look at this next one! Gree, Vay-lay-rih-eh…"

"Valarie Grey." A black girl sitting in the back corrected him dully.

"Sheesh, and look at this, we've got _two _Jeffreys!" Doof continued, "Jeffry Aberdeen and Jeffrey Scribe! How am I supposed to remember all this?"

"You can just call me Scribe." The second Jeffrey offered.

"Oh, I've got an idea! How about you all change your name to Joe, that way I don't have to remember." The teacher suggested.

Everyone laughed.

"What, oh you think I'm joking?" Doof asked, "No, I'm serious." Everyone laughed harder. "Ok, so you think that's a bad idea, fine, you're probably right.

After the laughter died down, the roll-call continued.

"Oh, hang on, I skipped one. Fo-lé, Tucker?"

"Huh? Oh, here."

"Lee, Sheldon?"

"Here."

"Neutron, Jimmy?"

"Here."

"See, I can remember that one because neutrons, they're like parts of matter, I can remember that. Anyway, where was I, oh yeah… Possible, Kim?"

"Here!"

"Rowan, Raylin?"

"Here."

"Ok, and we already got Scribe, Jeffrey. The last name is Wakeman, Jenny."

"Here!"

"Alright, so finally done with the roll…" Dr. Doofenshmirtz thumbed through his papers, "Next we're supposed to go through the syllabus… huh, too bad, it doesn't look like we'll get to any _actual_ magic today…"

A collective groan filled the room. It looked like today was going to be pretty boring.

Doof scanned the room and then threw his papers into the air. "You know what, forget the syllabus." He pulled out a cardboard box, "I was saving these muggle remotes for next week, but go ahead and try to modify them so they'll work on that TV. First one to turn it on gets… well, I don't really have anything to give… this pen, I guess."

The classroom was soon buzzing with noise as everyone got a remote and began casting different spells on their inner wiring. All except Ferb, who simply walked up to the TV and pressed the power button. It blipped on to an info-mercial. The green-haired boy walked up the teacher's desk. "The pen, if you please."

"Oh, haha. Very funny wise-guy." Doof said sarcastically as he handed the pen over.

_**Well, that's done. I had fun writing these one-shots, and I hope you folks had fun reading them.**_


End file.
